


frozen heart

by mukeandziamgotmelike (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Frozen AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Kid Fic, M/M, Michael and Calum are brothers, SORRY ASHTON GOD IM TERRIBLE, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, ashton is the jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum used to be as close as ever, then Michael started avoiding his brother. Years later, they start talking again, but its not as great as they remember.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>My sorry excuse for writing a frozen!au where Michael is elsa. sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful but lets see how it goes

"Michael! Wake up!" Calum says as he runs up to his older brother's bed, climbing on top of him. The older boy just groans, turning away. "Come on! Get up!" He urges and shakes Michael's shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Cal." Michael sighs and Calum lays on top of him. "But the sun's awake, so I'm awake, which means we have to play together." The younger boy explains and his brother pushes him off the bed. "Play by yourself."

Calum makes a small 'oompf' sound, but then gets right back up and leans close to Michael's face.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The older boy smiles slightly and kicks his covers off, running after his little brother. They get to the ballroom and Calum jumps up and down. "Make the magic, make the magic!" He says happily and Michael rubs his small hands together, causing snowflakes to appear around them and a snowball to form in his palm. He throws it up in the air and it explodes into flurries. Calum smiles happily as he catches them on his tongue. Michael makes a large icebank appear and the both slide down it. Calum flies into midair. "Catch me!" He chants and Michael laughs, making ice blocks for him to jump on.

"W-Wait, Cal, not so fast, I can't keep up!" Michael yells but Calum keeps jumping happily, not listening to a word he says.

Calum screams as he realizes there's no more ice, and as Michael tries to make one, he accidentally hits Calum in the head with it. The younger boy falls to the ground and a strand of his hair turns blonde. "Mama! Papa!" Michael yells and their parents run into the room.

"What happened?" His mother asks and Michael looks up at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop it-" He starts but his mother cuts him off. "He's cold as ice." She says, clutching her youngest son's small body to her chest. "I know where to go." His father says and goes to their library to get a book.

 

~~~

 

Michael doesn't know where they're going, but he clutches his younger brother's cold body tightly as tears run down his cheeks. The carriage they're traveling in leaves a trail of ice behind them as it moves. "I'm so sorry..." Michael repeats over and over.

They get to a field of rocks and his dad calls out, "Please, help, my son!"

The rocks rolls foward and Michael steps back, hiding behind his mom's leg. A big one walks up to them (well, about as big as a rock can be, since these things are obviously alive and this one is probably as tall as Michael). "Born with powers, or cursed?" He asks in a low voice, taking one looks at the older of the two boys as he hides more behind his mother.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." His father explains. "You're lucky it wasn't the heart," The rock says, referring to Calum. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He goes up to Calum and seems to pull a blue orb straight out of his head. Michael looks up at it and sees all the times they 'built a snowman'. He changes all the memories to normal ones, muttering "He will be okay."

"But he won't remember the powers?" Michael asks, looking up at his father. "It's for the best." He assures his son. "Listen to me, Michael, your powers will only grow." The rock says and shows a silhouette of Michael. "There is great beauty in it..." He says, making snowflakes appear in the picture. "But, also, great danger." He finishes, and the snowflakes turn into spikes, causing Michael to gasp and step back.

"Fear will be your enemy." "No, we can protect him, he'll learn to control it." The king says as Michael's mother picks him up, him turning his head away from the image.

"We'll lock the gates, lower the staff, keep it a secret from everyone...including Calum." He says.

 

~~~

 

When they got back to the castle, they move Michael into another room, leaving Calum confused and very alone. Now, his older brother stays locked up inside his room. All the time. Calum walks up to the door and knocks on it tentatively.

 _Michael?_  
_Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
_Come on, let's go and play!_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away_

 _We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
_It doesn't have to be a snowman..._

"Go away, Calum!" Michael says.

_Okay, bye..._

Michael sits in his room by the window sadly, when all of a sudden ice forms all across the glass. He gasps and steps back, looking at his hands in disbelief.

His father came into his room the next day, and put gloves on his hands. "The gloves will help." He says. "Remember, conceal it." "Don't feel it." Michael finishes.

4 years later, Calum tries again.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
_Or ride our bike around the halls?_  
_I think some company is overdue_  
_I've started talking to_  
_The pictures on the walls!_

_(Hang in there, Joan.)_

_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these empty rooms_  
_Just watching the hours tick by..._  
_(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)_

Michael stands in his room, looking behind himself nervously at the wall covered with ice. "I'm scared," He whimpers. "It's getting stronger!" "Getting upset only makes it worse." The king says and tries to hug him, but Michael steps back. "No, stay away! I don't want to hurt you."

5 years later, Calum starts to knock on Michael's door again, but thinks better of it and just walks past sadly.

Then he finds out his parents are leaving for a couple weeks. He hugs them tightly. "See you in two weeks." He mutters.

In Michael's room, he bows in front of them carefully, keeping quite a large distance away. "Do you have to go?" He asks and his father nods. "You'll be alright." Michael nods slightly and looks down, he knows that's not true.

It's the next morning that they hear the news. Their parents had died on the ship, apparently there was a storm and it sunk.

Calum walks up to Michael's door, knocking slowly.

 

 _Michael, please I know you're in there_  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They say, "Have courage, " and I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you_  
_Just let me in_

 _We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

He sniffles slightly trying to keep his tears back as he sits against the door. What he didn't know was that Michael was doing the exact same thing, ice strewn around him as he rests his head on his knees.

 

~~~

 

Three months later, Calum is sleeping peacefully in his room, his hair practically an afro as he hears a knock on the door. He sits up and wipes off his mouth. "Huh? What?" He mutters. "I'm sorry for waking you, sir-" "What, no, you didn't wake me, I've been up for hours..." He mumbles, starting to drift off again. There's another knock on the door and he sits up again. "Who is it?" He asks tiredly and the same servant replies. "Still me, sir. You have to get ready." "Ready? Ready for what?" Calum asks.

"Your brother's coronation? It's today."

"My brother's coro-nation..." A sudden realization strikes as he sits upright, seeing the clothes the maids put out for him. "It's coronation day!" He says happily and quickly changes, trying to straighten out his hair as he runs down the halls. "Coronation Day! Yes!" He yells happily, jumping up and down. The curtains are pulled open and he smiles brightly.

 _The window is open, so's that door_  
_I didn't know they did that anymore_  
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_  
_For years I've roamed these empty halls_  
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_  
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

 _There'll be actual real live people_  
_It'll be totally strange_  
_But wow, am I so ready for this change?_

 _'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_There'll be music, there'll be light_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I'll be dancing through the night_

 _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_  
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Calum says to himself, then gasps. "What if I meet the one?"

 _Tonight imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace_  
_Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

 _But then we laugh and talk all evening,_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

 _For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone_

 _And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance_  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance_

Michael paces around his room nervously, looks up at the picture of his father, and takes his gloves off.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good man you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_  
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

He tries to hold the objects but ice covers them and he drops them immediately, putting his gloves back on nervously.

 _But it's only for today_  
_[Calum:] It's only for today_

[ _Michael] It's agony to wait_  
_[Calum:] It's agony to wait_

_[Michael:] Tell the guards to open up the gate_

"The gate" Calum sings as he runs outside happily.

_For the first time in forever_

Michael walks nervously around his room. "Don't let them in, don't let them see,"

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of_

"Be the good man you always have to be,"

_A chance to change my lonely world_

"Conceal."

_A chance to find true love_

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

 _I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today_  
_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_Nothing's in my way!_

Calum makes a soft 'oh!' sound as he practically runs into a horse, falling backwards into a boat. He's about to fall into the water when the horse steps on one end of the boat, preventing him from falling. He looks up and sees a beautiful boy with curly hair and amazing (green? hazel? he doesn't even know) eyes looking down on him. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The boy asks and Calum nods dreamily.

"Hey, I-ya, I'm okay." He stutters as the boy walks towards him. "Are you sure?" He asks and Calum nods. "Yeah. I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." He assures. "I'm great, actually." He continues and the boy sighs. "Thank goodness." He says, holding out a hand to Calum, who takes it.

"I'm Prince Ashton, of the Southern Isles." He says and Calum seems to snap back into reality as he lets go of Ashton's hand. "Um, I'm Prince Calum, of Arendelle." He saws and bows slightly. "Prince...? Your highness." Ashton says and bows, causing his horse to do the same, which, in turn, causes the boat to nearly fall of the pier again. Ashton tumbles on top of Calum, and the younger boy blushes. "Hi...again." He says and Ashton smiles, his dimples showing.

The horse puts his hoof down to stabilize the boat again, and Ashton and Calum fall the other way. "Well, this is awkward. I mean, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." Calum realizes what he said. "Wait, what?" He asks himself then turns away, blushing.

"I formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse. And for every moment after." Ashton says and Calum shakes his head as they get out of the boat. "No, no, it's fine. I'm not THAT Prince. If you had hit my brother Michael, yeesh! But, lucky for you, it's just me." The younger boy says and looks down. "Just you?" Ashton asks with a smirk that causes Calum to blush again.

The bells of the castle ring and Calum pops out of his daydream of possibly having Ashton's babies. "Oh! The coronation! I've gotta go!" He says and runs off. "Bye!" He yells to Ashton.

The older boy smiles dreamily as he runs away, patting his horse lightly.

 

 

~~~

 

Calum runs into the chapel, walking up next to his brother. He sees Ashton in the crowd and gives him a small wave, causing the boy to smile and wave back. The ceremony commences and the priest places a crown on Michael's head. His brother turns and starts to pick up the scepter and the orb, when the priest mutters, "Your majesty, the gloves." He says and Michael gulps, taking off his white gloves carefully, then picking up the scepter and the orb. 

 

"King Michael of Arendelle!" The priest says and the crowd repeats it. Michael turns around quickly and puts down the scepter and the orb quickly, putting his gloves back on.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The trumpets sound through the ballroom as Michael walks in and a man announces, "King Michael of Arendelle!" He stands up on the small stage, looking regal and content. "Prince Calum of Arendelle!" Calum walks into the room, waving awkwardly to a few people. A guard ushers him up near his brother, and he gets nervous at the close contact with a boy who he can barely say anything about other than his name is Michael and he has green eyes. "Here? Are you sure?" He asks but then takes a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

 

Michael looks at him slightly and smiles. "Hi." He says and Calum looks up, surprised. "Hi me? Oh...um...hi." He returns and looks out at the party again. "You look really handsome." Michael says to him after a small moment of silence and Calum smiles. "Thank you. You look handsomer, I mean, God that's terrible English, I don't mean- I mean more handsome." He stutters and Michael laughs a little. "Thank you."

 

They both look out at the celebration. 

 

"So...this is a party." Michael says and Calum nods. "It's warmer than I thought." He comments. "And what is that amazing smell?" The older of the two asks and they both inhale deeply, then smile at each other, saying "Chocolate." at the same time. They both giggle as one of the guards come of, bringing a girl up. "Your majesty. Queen Abigail of Weaseltown." He says and the blonde woman snaps her head at him with a glare. "Weselton!" She corrects. "My apologies." The guard mutters. "Your majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I ask for your first dance as King." She says and does a small dance, causing Michael to giggle again. 

 

"I'm sorry, I don't dance." He says, then turns to Calum, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "But my brother does." "What?"

 

"Well, lucky you." Abigail says and grabs Calum's hand. "No, I don't really think-" "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." Calum turns back to Michael and his brother just laughs a little, mumbling, "Sorry." Even though he totally doesn't look sorry at all. 

 

They get to the dance floor and for the first song, Abigail just does a bunch of weird dances in a circle around Calum, causing him to furrow his eyebrows and look over at his brother again, who's pretending like he isn't laughing at his younger and only brother.

 

The girl jumps and lands on Calum's feet a little, causing him to mutter an 'ow.' "It's great that they finally opened up the gates. Speaking of, do you know why they closed them in the first place? Hmm?" She asks, and Calum shakes his head. "No..."

 

"Well, they don't call me the little dipper for nothing." Abigail says and spins Calum around, and he walks dizzily back to Michael, who is still holding in his laughter. "Let me know when you're ready for another, your highness!" The queen calls and Calum rolls his eyes. "She was...sprightly." Michael says and his brother scoffs. "Yeah, for a woman with 7 inch heels." 

 

"Are you okay?" Michael asks and Calum nods, loving all the missed attention from his older brother. "I'm great, actually. I wish it could be like this all the time." "Me too..." Michael says, but then straightens up and turns away. "But it can't." Calum looks down, hurt. "Okay." He whispers, trying not to let that get to him. "Excuse me for a minute." 

 

He tries to make his way through the crowd, but trips over something and almost falls over, when someone stops him. "Glad I caught you." The green (or maybe hazel? Calum still doesn't know...) eyed boy smirks and the younger boy's eyes light up. "Ashton." He says with a smile. They walk outside onto the balcony, and Ashton notices Calum's light blonde streak in his hair. "What's this?" He asks and Calum sighs. "Oh, um, I guess I was born with it. But I did have a dream that I was kissed by a troll." He says and Ashton laughs slightly. "I like it."

 

They talk for a few more hours. "Wait...you have 12 sisters?" Calum asks in disbelief. "Yep. 12 older sisters. 3 of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for 2 years." Ashton says and Calum giggles a little. "But, I mean, that's just the way sisters are, especially when you're the only guy in the family." The curly haired boy says. 

 

"And brothers. Michael and I used to be really close when we were little, then something happened and he just shut me out. I never knew why." Calum explains and Ashton takes his hand, leaning in close to his face. "I would never shut you out." He says and the younger boy looks down nervously, giggling a bit. "Okay, can I just say something crazy?" He asks and Ashton smiles. "I love crazy."

 

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, then suddenly I bump into you." Calum dings and Ashton smiles. "I was thinking the same thing, but like, I've been searching my whole life to find my place. And maybe it's the party talking, or maybe it's the chocolate fondue." "But with you-" "But with you, I found my place," "I see your face," "And it's nothing like I've ever known before...Love is an open door!" They sing together.

 

"I mean it's crazy, that we can finish each other's-" "Sandwiches!" "That's what I was gonna say!" 

 

"I've never met someone-" "Who thinks so much like me." They say at the same time then point at each other. "Jinx!" "Jinx again!"

 

"Our mental synchronization, can lead to one explanation." "You-" "And I-" "Were just-" "Meant to be..." 

 

"Say goodbye to the pain of the past! We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door!"

 

They walk to a small waterfall and smile at each other. "Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Ashton asks and Calum giggles. "Can I say something crazier? Yes!" 

 

 

~~~

 

 

Calum takes Ashton's hand as they push through the crowd of people. "Oh, there he is. Michael!" The younger boy says and his brother turns around, making a confused face when he sees Ashton. "I mean, um...King...me again. May I present Prince Ashton of the Southern Isles." Michael cocks his head at the boy. "Your majesty." Ashton mutters nervously and bows slightly. 

 

"We would like you blessing on our marriage!" The two boys say together and Michael raises an eyebrow. "Marriage?" "Yes!" Calum says with a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm confused." 

 

"Well, we haven't figured out all the details yet, we'll need to start planning the ceremony, wait. Would we live here?" The youngest asks. "Here?" Michael squeaks. "Absolutely!" Ashton says and Michael looks between the two. "And we could invite all 12 of your sisters-" "What? No, no, no, no, no." "Of Course we have the room, some of them might have to-" "No. No one's sisters are coming here, no one's getting married." Michael says and Calum's eyes widen. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Can I speak to you, Calum? Alone." Michael asks, eyeing Ashton. "No, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of both of us." Calum says and his brother sighs. "Fine. You can't marry a guy you just met."

 

"You can if it's true love!"

 

"What do you know about true love?" "More than you! All you know how to do is shut people out!" Calum yells and Michael starts to walk away. "You asked for my blessing, and my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

 

"Your majesty, if I could-" Ashton starts, but Michael cuts him off. "No, you can't. And I-I think you should go." He says, starting to get flustered. As he passes one of the guards, he says, "The party's over, close the gates." Calum's eyes widen as he starts to follow after his brother. "What? No, wait, Michael!" He tries to grab Michael's hand, but pulls his glove off instead. Michael turns around immediately, holding his hand to his chest. "Give me my glove back!" He says.

 

Calum holds it out of his reach. "Michael, I can't live like this anymore!" Michael blinks back tears. "Then leave."

 

Looking at his younger brother's hurt face, Michael turns away. "What did I ever do to you?" Calum yells and Michael stops. "Enough, Calum." "No, I wanna know. Why did you shut me out, why did you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" "I said, enough!" Michael screams as ice forms on the floor, one of the spikes nearly hitting Calum in the face. Michael gasps, stepping back.

 

"Sorcery!" Abigail says as she starts to hide behind her guards. "I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

 

"...Mikey?" Calum says, looking up at his brother. The nickname nearly tears Michael's heart apart as he runs out the door. Some of the townspeople cheer as he comes out, but he backs away from them and hits a fountain. The marble that his bare hand touched is soon frozen over, among with some of the water, causing the townspeople to gasp.

 

"There he is! Stop him!" Abigail yells and her guards come forward. "Please! No, don't come any closer!" Michael says, holding out his hand. Magic shoots out of it and ice covers the staircase, causing Abigail to slip. "Monster!" She yells and Michael blinks quickly, then runs away. He reaches the lake and then steps on it, ice forming under his feet and he runs across, clutching his glove in his hand.

 

"Michael, wait, please!" Calum yells as he walks outside, Ashton following close behind. "No..." Calum whispers as his brother reaches the mountains. "Cal, look. The fjord." Ashton says and the lake freezes, locking all the ships docked there in place. Snow starts to fall and everybody is surprised. "It's snowing...in July?" Someone says. "Are you alright?" Ashton asks and the younger boy shakes his head. "No." He breathes.

 

"Did you know?" "No." 

 

Abigail then rushes out. "It's snowing! In July! Because of the King's magic! He must be stopped!" She turns to her guards. "You have to go after him." "Wait, no!" Calum says and Abigail hides behind her guards again. "You! Are you a sorcerer too?" "No, no. I'm perfectly normal." 

 

"You bet he is!" Ashton says, then continues. "In the best way possible." 

 

"...And my brother's not a monster." Calum says. "He nearly killed me!" "You slipped on ice..." Ashton mutters. "His ice!"

 

"He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of it. What happened tonight was my fault, which means I'm the once that has to go after him." The youngest says and calls for his horse. "What?" Ashton asks. "Cal, no, you can't, it's too dangerous." 

 

"Michael's not dangerous. I'll bring him back, and I'll make this right." Calum says and Ashton places a hand on his leg. "I'm coming with you." "No," Calum starts. "I need you to take care of the kingdom." Ashton looks down, but nods nonetheless, so Calum lifts his head up. "I'm leaving Prince Ashton in charge!" He yells and starts to ride away. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't want you getting hurt." 

 

"He's my brother. He would never hurt me." 

 

He snaps the reigns and rides off into the mountains, following after his brother.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the king._  
  
_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good man you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_  
  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_  
  
_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!_  
  
_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_  
  
_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_  
  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!_  
  
_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on!_  
  
_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!_  
  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect man is gone!_  
  
_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Michael smirks as he turns into his new ice palace that he just made, finally enjoying his life.

 

 

~~~

 

"Michael? Michael! It's me, Calum! Your brother! The one who didn't mean to make you freeze summer!" Calum yells as he rides on his horse through the frozen forest. He hears a wolf howl. "Of course, none of this would've happened if he just told me about his powers..." He mutters. 

 

A branch snaps from the weight of the snow and it startles Calum's horse, causing him to bolt, which, in turn, causes Calum to fall off its back, landing in the snow. His horse runs away and Calum gasps. "No, no, come back- stop! Ugh..." Calum tries to use a tree branch, but it snaps back and all its snow on him. He sighs in exasperation and stands up on his own. "Snow. It had to be snow. He couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical powers that covered the fjord with wh-wh-white sand and palm trees..." He trails off, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, shivering.

 

He sees a line of smoke and walks towards it, falling down the hill and landing in an icy cold stream. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold." He mutters as he walks stiffly towards the cabin. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." He says aloud. "Ooh! And sauna." He says happily and walks in the door. "Hello!" A Swedish man greets when he walks in. "Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" "Um...great. But, how about winter clothes? And boots?" He asks and the worker looks slightly disappointed.

 

"That would be in our winter section." He says and Calum walks over to them. "Has another young guy, the King, perhaps, come through here?" He asks as he picks up the snow pants and winter coat along with the boots, putting them on the counter. "Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." The door opens and an extremely tall guy walks in, a scarf around his mouth so only his piercing blue eyes show through.

 

"You and this fellow. Hello! Big summer blowout!" The man walks up to Calum, forcing him against the counter. "Carrots." He mutters, but it comes out muffled because of the scarf. "W-What?" Calum stutters. "Carrots. Behind you." "Oh, right. Sorry." He says and moves out of the way. The boy throws the carrots on the counter, then walks over to the winter section.

 

"A real howler in July, yah? Where could it be coming from?" "The North Mountain." The man says and starts to get the money out of his pocket. "The North Mountain?" Calum whispers to himself. "That'll be forty." The worker says and the boy's eyes widen. "No, it's ten." "Oh, dear, that's no good. These are from our winter supplies and demand have a big problem." "Demand problem? I sell ice for a living." He motions outside to his sled that's filled with ice. "Woah, that's a rough business to be in right now, I mean, with the-" The boy sends him a glare. 

 

"Ahem. That's unfortunate." Calum says instead and looks down. 

 

"That's still forty. But I will throw in a trip to the sauna." The worker says and the boy sighs. "...Ten's all I got. Help me out." "Ten will get you this, nothing else." says, excluding the carrots. "So, the storm coming from the North Mountain, did it seem...magical to you?" Calum asks. The boy pulls his scarf down. Wow, he's hot.

 

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with crook, here." The worker stands up, rising to his full height, which is apparently much taller than the already over 6-foot-tall boy. "What did you just call me?" He asks rhetorically and throws the boy out. "I'm sorry about all this violence. Just the jacket and the shoes, then?" Calum looks at the other supplies the boy couldn't afford and shakes his head.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Calum walks outside to the barn that he hears singing coming from, although it sounds like two voices, not one. He opens the door and sees the same boy from the sauna sitting with a small guitar and a reindeer. "Nice duet." He says and the boy jumps. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" He asks and puts his beanie over his face nonchalantly.

 

"I want you to take me up to the North Mountain." Calum says and the boy sighs. "I don't take people places." He says and the brunette throws the bag of winter supplies he needed on his stomach. "Let me rephrase that... Take me up the North Mountain." He says, then remembers his manners (he's a prince, and dammit, he's gonna act like one). "Please." He adds and the boy looks him up and down. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." He sighs. "We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven."

 

Calum throws the bag of carrots on the boy's face. "Oops, sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't-"  He composes himself. "We leave now. Right now." The boy takes a carrot out of the bag, feeding a bite to his reindeer, then taking a bite himself. Calum holds back a wince as he waits by the door with his arm crossed.

 

 

~~~

 

 

The sled goes down the hill quickly, tearing through the snow. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" The boy, who's name is Luke, Calum learned. "I like fast!" Calum assures, putting his feet up on the sled. "Woah, woah, get your feet down." Luke says and brushes the wood off. "That's fresh lacquer. Were you raised in a bar or something?" Calum puts his feet down. "Actually, a castle."

 

"So, what made the King go all ice crazy?"

 

"...Oh, well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then he freaked out, because I had only just met the guy, like that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage-" "Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met?"

 

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad, and so he got mad, and then he tried to walk away, so I grabbed his glove, and-" "Hang on, you're telling me you got engaged to a guy you just met that day?" Luke interrupts again, getting even more surprised. "Yes. Pay attention. but the thing is, he wore the gloves all the time, so I just though he had a thing about dirt." "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Calum looks Luke up and down, then moves away from him slightly. "Yeah, they did...but Ashton isn't a stranger."

 

"Oh really? What's his last name?"

 

"...Of the Southern Isles?"

 

"Favorite food?"

 

"...Sandwiches."

 

"Best friend's name?"

 

"Probably John."

 

"Eye color?"

 

"Dreamy."

 

"Foot size?"

 

"Foot size doesn't matter."

 

"Have you even had a meal with him? What if you don't like the way he eats?"

 

"He eats fine."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Excuse me, sir, he is a prince."

 

"Mmhm. Sure."

 

"Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love."

 

"Doesn't sound like true love to me." Luke says and Calum scoffs. "What are you, some kind of love expert?" "No...but I have friends who are." "You have friends who are love experts...I'm not buying it..." 

 

Suddenly, Luke sits up straighter and looks around nervously. "Stop talking." He orders and Calum scoffs again. "No, no, no. I'd like to meet these-" The blonde boy slams a hand over his mouth, looking in the bushes then gasping slightly. "Sven, go!" The reindeer takes off running. "What are they?" Calum asks in a small voice and Luke looks at him for a second. "Wolves." He jumps into the back of the sled and grabs a piece of wood, lighting it and making it a torch. 

 

"Wolves...what do we do?" Calum asks. "I've got this. You just...don't fall off and get eaten." Luke says and the brunette rolls his eyes. "But I wanna help!" "No," "Why not?" "Because I don't trust your judgment." A wolf tries to jump at them, but Luke kicks it away. "Who tries to marry a man they just met?" Another wolf jumps from Calum's side, but he hits it away harshly with a piece of wood, causing the blonde to freeze in shock. "It's true love." Calum defends.

 

A wolf comes by and knocks Luke off the sled, but he grabs a rope. He dropped the torch but Calum caught it, now looking at the blonde. "Lucas!" He yells nad the blonde kicks the wolves away from him. "It's Luke!" He says. A wolf jumps on the boy's back, but Calum quickly picks up a blanket, lighting it on fire. "Duck!" He yells and Luke ducks his head. Calum throws the flaming blanket and it hits the wolves causing them to stumble back. As the brunette is pulling Luke back on the sled, he says, "You almost set me on fire!" "But I didn't!" Calum says back.

 

He looks forward and sees a massive gorge. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" He yells and Luke scoffs. "You don't tell him what to do." He says, putting a bag around Calum's shoulders and lifting him up with surprising ease. "I do." He says, looking into the smaller boy's eyes before throwing him so he lands on the reindeer's back.

 

"Jump, Sven!" He yells, cutting the ropes that connect the sled. Calum and Sven land on the other side of the gorge. Luke jumps off the sled in mid-air and just barely grasps on to the edge of the cliff. Calum throws the grappling hook near him and ties the rope around Sven. "Pull, Sven!" The reindeer pulls up and Luke gets on the cliff safely, breathing heavily.

 

"I'll replace your sled...and everything in it." Calum promises and Luke just looks at the ruins in a shocked silence. "And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore." He continues and walks off slowly.

 

Sven goes over and nuzzles Luke's face. "Of course I don't wanna help him. In fact, this whole experience has ruined me ever helping anyone again." His reindeer looks at him and Luke makes his voice a little higher. "But he'll die on his own." "I can live with that." He looks over at Calum, who turns, trips, gets up, and trips again. "But you won't get your new sled id he's dead." Luke says and Sven's voice, then sighs.

 

"...You know, sometimes I really don't like you." Sven licks his cheek happily and he gets up. "Hey, wait up! We're coming!" He yells and Calum turns around. "Really? I mean, uh, sure, you can tag along, I guess." He says as Luke runs up to fall into step with him.

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

They walk through the forest slowly, and Calum stops, seeing something in the distance. "Arendelle," He breathes and Luke walks up next to him. "It's completely frozen." "...But it'll be okay. Michael will thaw it." Calum says and the blonde looks over at him. "Will he?" The shorter boy nods, determined. "Yeah," He says, slightly uncertain. "Now, come on, which way to the North Mountain?" 

 

The two boys walk through the forest, Sven's antlers hitting the icicles softly. 

 

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful..." Calum mumbles and Luke smiles. "Yeah, it's really beautiful, isn't it? But so white, where's the color? Way to bleach the life out of everything, right? I'm thinking maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." 

 

Luke and Calum look around, confused. They both look at Sven, who looks just as confused as them.

 

"Yellow? How about yellow? Wait, no, yellow and snow? Nope, those don't mix..." A short snowman says as he walks in between them. His eyes are big and blue, and he's missing a nose. He looks up at Calum. "Am I right?" The brunette screams and kicks off his head, sending it flying into Luke's hands. "Hi!" The snowman's head says and Luke throws it to Calum, saying "You're creepy."

 

"I don't want it!"

 

"Back acthca!"

 

"Please don't drop me..."

 

"Don't!"

 

"Come on, it's just a head." 

 

"No!" Calum yells as the snowman's body runs towards him. "Okay, we seem to have gotten off to a bad start..." "Ew, the body!" He shrieks and throws the head away. It lands on the body upside down. "Oh, there we go. Wait, wait a second, why are you hanging upside down off the earth like a bat?" The snowman asks and Calum kneels in front of him.

 

"Sorry, there we go." He says, turning the head over. "Ooh! Thank you!" "You're welcome." "Now I'm perfect!" The snowman says and Calum smiles softly. "Well, almost..." He grabs a carrot from the satchel on Sven and puts it on the snowman's face, accidentally shoving it too far in. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" "Woo! Head rush!"

 

"Are you okay?" "Are you kidding? I'm wonderful! I finally have a nose! It's so cute!" He says, looking down at the small nose. "It's like a little baby unicorn." Calum reaches behind the snowman and pushes the nose out all the way. "Woah! Okay!" He says and looks at his new, longer nose. "I love it even more now! Let's start with introductions! Hi, I'm Niall, and I like warm hugs!" He says and opens his arms wide.

 

"Niall..." Calum mumbles.

 

  _"Hi! I'm Niall and I like warm hugs!" Michael says, laughing, making the snowman's arms move up and down. Calum giggles, smiling brightly. "I love you, Niall." He says, hugging the snowman._

 

"Niall, that's right." "And you are?" Niall asks, looking up at the brunette. "Oh, that's right. I'm Calum." "And who's the funny looking donkey thing?" The snowman asks whispers. "Sven." Calum answers. "Oh. And who's the reindeer?" "...Sven." Niall looks slightly confused. "Oh, they're, um- okay, that makes it easier for me."

 

Sven tries to bite off Niall's nose. "Aw! Look at him, trying to kiss my nose. I like you, too." Niall coos, patting the reindeer's head lightly.

 

"Niall, did Michael build you?" Calum asks and the snowman nods. "Yeah, why?" Luke takes off his arm and studies it. "Do you know where he is?" The brunette asks as Luke mumbles, "Amazing..." "Yeah, why?" "How does this work?" The blonde mutters, bending the stick at the elbow. Niall's dismembered arm slaps Luke across the face. "Stop it, Sven, trying to focus here." He turns back to Calum. "Yeah, why?" 

 

"I'll tell you why. We need Michael to bring back summer." The brunette explains and Niall gasps. "Summer? I've always wanted to see summer!" He says, and continues to go on and on about what he'll do during summer. Luke stares at him, dumbfounded.. "I'm gonna tell him." "Don't you dare!" Calum chastises, slapping his arm.

 

"So, come on! Michael's this way!" Niall says, coming back into reality and running in a direction. "I'm coming!" Calum giggles and follows after him. Sven follows, too, practically jumping. 

 

Luke still stands there with a confused expression. "Somebody's gotta tell him."

 

 

~~~

 

 

"So, how exactly are you gonna stop this weather?" Luke asks and Calum looks up at him. "I'm going to talk to my brother." "Really? That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?" "Yup." Calum answers confidently. Luke starts to roll his eyes at the casual tone on his voice when he nearly runs into an ice spike.

 

"So, you're not at all afraid of him?" The blonde asks and Calum shrugs. "Why would I be?" "Yeah, I bet Michael is the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever!" Niall says happily, oblivious to their conversation. He ends up running straight into a spike of ice as he says that, then looks down at his body. "Oh, look, I've been impaled."

 

He just laughs it off, though, and Calum sends him a fond look while Luke rolls his eyes.

 

They finally reach the North Mountain, and see that it goes straight up, with almost no footholds whatsoever. "What now?" The brunette asks. Luke looks around, then sighs, and digs through his bag. "It's too steep. And I only have one rop-woah, what are you doing?" He says as he sees Calum trying to climb up the face of the mountain. "I'm going...to see...my brother..." He explains, his words separated by various grunts and noises as he tries to climb.

 

"You're going to kill yourself." Luke says, amused. "You don't want to put your foot there." "You're distracting me!" "Or there. How do you know that Michael even wants to see you?" The blonde asks and Calum sighs. "I'm just gonna block you out, because I'm trying to concentrate here." "You know, most people who disappear into the woods want to be  left alone." Luke points out. 

 

"No one wants to be alone. Except maybe you-" "I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" Luke says defensively and Calum laughs, kicking his foot up above his head to catch onto a foothold. "You mean the love experts?" He grunts and Luke nods. "Yes, the love experts." The brunette sighs in exasperation, realizing he's stuck. 

 

"Please tell me I'm almost there." Luke feels like he should humor him (because really, he's like six feet off the ground) but Calum's trying really hard and it's super adorable. Wait, what? No,  he didn't think that. No, bad Luke.

 

"Does the air feel thinner up here?" Calum asks, snapping Luke out of his daydream. "Hang on." He smirks and gets the rope out of his bag. "Hey, Sven? I don't know if this is helpful, but I found a staircase leading exactly where you wanna go!" Niall calls from one side of the cliff. "Thank goodness!" Calum yells. "Catch!" He drops off the cliff and falls into Luke's arms.

 

"Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." Calum says and brushes himself off, then walks towards Niall. Luke sighs dazedly, smiling like an idiot. He snaps out of it when his reindeer nudges him. He starts walking and shakes his head. Bad Luke.

 

They get to Michael's ice palace and their jaws drop. "Woah..." Calum mutters. "Now that's ice. I might cry!" Luke says in awe. "Go ahead. I won't judge." The brunette says and starts walking up the staircase, Niall and Luke following. "This is amazing." Luke practically squeaks as they walk. 

 

Calum gets to the door and holds out his fist to knock on it. "Knock..." Niall whispers, but Calum stays still. "Just knock." Nothing. "Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he knows how to knock?" The snowman asks Luke and that's when Calum finally does knock lightly on the door. It opens and he walks in, muttering. "It opened. That's a first."

 

Luke starts to follow the smaller boy but he pushes him back. "No, you should wait out here." "What?" "Last time I introduced him to a guy, he kinda froze everything." Calum explains. "But this is a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" 

 

"Bye, Sven." Niall says and starts to follow him, but Calum holds out his hand. "You too, Niall." "Me?" "Just...give us a minute." Niall nods, sitting down next to Luke. "One...two...three..."

 

Calum walks into the palace, looking around at it in awe. "Michael? It's me, Calum!" He yells and his voice echoes. He almost slips but steadies himself. "Calum." Michael calls and appears on the balcony. The younger boy is immediately breathless by how calm Michael looks. He looks natural and comfortable, another first.

 

"Woah, you look different. It's a good different, though. And this place is amazing." Calum says and Michael smiles. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." He says, sounding slightly cautious. The brunette starts to climb up the set of ice stairs. "I'm sorry about what happened, if I'd known-" "That's okay, you don't have to apologize." Michael interrupts, backing away from him. "You should probably go, please."

 

"But I just got here..." "You-You belong in Arendelle." The blonde protests, taking another step back as Calum takes one forward. "So do you!" Calum says and Michael shakes his head. "No. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." "...Actually, about that-" "58...59...60!" 

 

"Wait, what is that?" Michael asks and Niall runs in, waving happily. "Hi! I'm Niall and I like warm hugs!" The older boy's eyes widen. "Niall?" 

 

"You built me! Remember that?" Niall asks. "He's just like the one we built when we were kids. We were so close, we can be like that again." Calum says and Michael starts to smile, but then a memory hits him.

 

_Michael gasps as he accidentally hits his brother in the head with his ice powers. "Calum!" He yells as he runs over to his unconscious brother._

 

"No, we can't." He says and turns away, starting to walk up the steps to the second floor.

 

"Michael, wait!" Calum yells and follows him. "I'm just trying to protect you!" Michael calls, hoping his brother will just leave it at that, but unfortunately, they're both extremely stubborn. 

 

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand, and for the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here..." Calum sings and Michael turns to him.

 

"Calum...please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun, and open up the gates." "Yeah, but-" "I know. You mean well, leave me be, yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me."

 

Calum raises a finger. "Actually we're not." "What do you mean we're not?" "I get the feeling don't know?" "What do I not know?" "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

 

"What?" Michael asks and looks past his brother to see the snow covered mountains. "You kind of set off an eternal winter? Everywhere..." "Everywhere?" "That's okay, you can just unfreeze it!" "No, I can't. I don't know how." "Sure you can. I know you can."

 

Snow starts to fly around the room as Michael curls in on himself. "'Cause for the first time in forever..."

 

"Oh, I'm such a fool, I can't be free..."

 

"You don't have to be afraid."

 

"No escape from the storm inside of me..."

 

"We can work this out together..." Calum tries to fight his way through the snow as it gets thicker.

 

"I can't control the curse!"

 

"We'll reverse the storm you've made."

 

"No, please, you'll only make it worse!"

 

"Don't panic."

 

"There's so much fear!"

 

"We'll make the sun shine bright."

 

"You're not safe here."

 

"We can face this thing together..."

 

"No...I..."

 

"We can change this winter weather, and everything will be-"

 

"I  _can't_!" Michael yells, sending bolts of ice and snow from his hands. One particularly sharp looking one hits Calum in the heart, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground. Michael gasps when he sees his brother. "Calum!" Luke yells as he runs to the smaller boy, holding his up the best he can. 

 

"I'm okay...I'm fine..." Calum mutters, trying to hide the pain. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter, you have to go." Michael says and turns away from them. "no, Mikey, we can figure this out-" "No! What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" The older boy inerrupts. Luke looks at the ice spikes around the walls and puts a protective arm around Calum's shoulders.

 

"Cal, I think we should go." "No, I'm not leaving without you, Michael." Calum protests, fighting back his tears. Michael nods, determined, trying hold back his own tears. "Yes, you are." He waves his hands around and makes a huge snowman.

 

"Put us down!" Calum yells and fights against the snowman's grip."You know, you're a lot stronger than I think you realize." Niall says. The snowman throws them out, shouting "Go away!" Niall's head lands in an ice bank. "Watch out for my butt!" He says and Luke grabs his body, attaching it to the rest of him.

 

Calum turns back the steps. "It's not nice to throw people!" He yells and Luke holds him back. "Woah, there, feisty pants, just let the snow man be." He says as Calum mutters 'let me at him, I want to get him.' The brunette then gets out of Luke's grip and takes a deep breath. "Okay, I'm calm, I'm good." He turns away and starts to walk away, then quickly turns around again. He grabs a snowball and throws it at the monster's back, not even making the slightest dent.

 

The snowman turns and roars at them. "Great, now you've made him mad!" Luke says, backing away slightly. "I'll distract him, you guys go!" Niall says, still attached to the snowbank.

 

Luke nods and pushes Calum in the opposite direction. Sven runs away, too, and Niall's body and legs follow. "No, not you guys!"

 

The snowman runs after Calum and Luke. They jump and slide down a steep slope, tumbling at the bottom as the monster lands right behind them. They run through the trees and Calum brings a couple back and the trees fly up again, their snow hitting the monster.

 

"Woah..." Luke mutters, impressed. They start running again and Luke holds Calum back when they get to a cliff. "Woah, stop!" Calum looks down. "It's a hundred foot drop." He says. "Two hundred." Luke corrects, taking his pick axe and digging in a 'u' formation. He ties a loop in the rope and puts it on the snow, then ties the other end around Calum's small waist.

 

"What is that?" "A snow anchor." "What if we fall?" Calum asks with uncertainty. "There's twenty feet of snow down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow." Luke responds. They hear the snowman coming closer. "Okay, Cal, on three." Luke says. "Okay you tell me when..."

 

"One..."

 

"...I'm ready to go..."

 

"Two..."

 

"I was born ready! Yes!" 

 

"Calm down, Jesus." 

 

A large tree starts flying towards them and Calum grabs Luke's hand. "Tree!" He yells and jumps off the cliff, Luke clinging to him like a lifeline. (And he kinda is, so.)

 

Back on the cliff, Niall runs out of the forest, his body parts all in the wrong places. "Damn, I'm out of shape." He pants and puts his body back together the right way. "Hey, Calum! Sven! Where'd ya go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" He says and the snowman comes up behind him. "Hey, we were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." He says and the monster walks past him to the edge of the cliff. Niall jumps on his leg, trying to slow him down, but not making much of a difference.

 

The snowman flicks Niall off his leg and he falls down the cliff. He picks up the rope and it swings the two boys hanging on it around. Luke's head hits the rocks and he passes out, hanging limply. "Luke!"

 

"Don't come back!" The monster yells and Calum cringes. "Ugh. We won't!" He says and takes out a knife, cutting the rope and they fall to the bottom into the deep snow.

 

After they land, Calum pops his head up. "Huh, you were right! It is just like a pillow." He says. He turns and see Niall with his top half out of the snow, holding on to Luke's feet. "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" He says and Luke's head comes out of the snow. "Those are my legs." He says and Niall nods. "Oh. Hey, do me a favor and grab my butt." He says and Luke takes his head, putting it on the rest of his body.

 

Sven comes up next to them and sniffs Niall's nose. The snowman gasps. "He found us! Who's my cute little reindeer?" He says in a baby voice and Luke climbs out of the snow. "Don't talk to him like that." He pulls Calum out of the snow with surprising ease. "Woah!" Calum gasps slightly, impressed ( ~~and maybe a little turned on~~ ). "You okay?" Calum nods. "Thank you." He says and their eyes meet (is that chemistry I see?).

 

"Um...How's your head?" The shorter boy asks and lightly touches the spot where he hit the cliff. Luke cringes away. "I mean, I'm fine. I have a thick skull." He says, looking down at his feet. "I don't have a skull...or bones." Niall interrupts, oblivious.

 

"Now what?" Luke asks quietly. "Now what?" Calum repeats, shy. Then he remembers what just happened. "Now what? Oh my god, he kicked me out, I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business-" "Hey, don't worry about my ice business..." Luke mutters, then looks up. "Worry about your hair!" He says.

 

"What? I just fell off a cliff, you should see your hair." Calum says. "No, it's like, turning white!" 

 

He brings his fringe towards his eyes and it is, indeed, turning white. If not that, then a very light blonde. "I'ts because he struck you, isn't it?" Luke asks. "Does it looks bad?" Calum asks. "...No." Luke responds after a few seconds. Niall pops up. "You hesitated." "No, I didn't! Come on, Cal, you need help, and I know just where to go." 

 

"Where are we going?" Niall asks. "To see my friends." Luke replies. "The love experts?" Calum questions, catching up to him. "Yes, and don't worry-they'll be able to fix this." "How do you know?" A memory flashes in Luke's mind as he recalls when he saw them heal Calum the first time he got struck.

 

"Because I've seen them do it before."

 

As they turn the corner, Niall says to Sven, "I like to consider myself a love expert."

 

 

~~~

 

 

Michael paces the floor of his palace, his hands shaking. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't  _feel._ " He says and hears a cracking noise in the distance, and turns to see ice spikes crawling up the wall. He gasps and buries his head in his hands.

 

 

~~~

 

 

 The Northern Lights shine brightly in the sky. Niall gazes at them with wonder from Sven's back. "Look, Sven, the sky's awake."

 

Behind them, Calum walks next to Luke. He shivers slightly from the cold weather. "Are you cold?" Luke asks and Calum shrugs. "A little." The blonde goes to put his arm around him, but decides against it.

 

"Uh, come here." He says and walks over to the side of the path that's lined with steam vents. "Oh, that's better." Calum says after putting his hands over the hot air. 

 

"So...about my friends...actually, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven, and they kind of took us in." Luke explains when they start walking again. "They did?" Calum asks. "Yeah. I don't want to scare you, but they can be a little inappropriate sometimes...and loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times and a little overbearing...and heavy...very heavy." The brunette scoffs lightly. "Rude." "But they're fine, you'll get it...they mean well." Luke finishes and Calum puts a hand on his arm. 

 

"Luke, they sound wonderful." 

 

Luke nods, smiling a little. "Okay." 

 

"Meet my family!" He says and gestures to a field of rocks. "Hey, guys!" He says, Sven following and Calum looks at him confusedly. "...They're rocks."

 

"He's crazy." Niall whispers. "I'll distract him while you run." He walks up to the rocks slowly. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Calum stays where he is, still looking weirdly at Luke. "Calum, because I love you, I insist you run." The snowman whispers. "I understand that you're love experts." He continues, but Calum's still standing there. "Why aren't you running?"

 

"Okay, I-I'm just gonna go...so..." Calum says and just then, the rocks start rolling around his feet. "Luke!" He says, panicking slightly. Niall laughs and chases after the rocks. They open up and unfold as trolls. "Luke's home!" One of them says and they all rush to him. "Yeah, Luke's home!" Niall says, then stops. "Wait, who's Luke?" All of the trolls start fussing over the blonde, who looks extremely embarrassed and keeps glancing up at Calum. "They're...trolls." The brunette mutters.

 

All conversation stops and all the rocks turn towards him. "...He brought a boy!" One says and then there'll all freaking out again. They push Calum towards Luke, and he falls into his arms. 

 

"What's going on?" Calum asks. "I've learned to just roll with it." The blonde responds and Calum smiles slightly. "Hmm...let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, He'll do nicely for our Luke." One says and Luke shakes his head immediately. "Wait. Um, n-no." Calum says. "That's not the reason I brought him here." "Right. We're not, I'm not-"

 

"What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Sure he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but you could probably fix him up." She says. "Can we stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual, problem here." Luke tries, but they ignore him and keep rambling on (mainly insulting him). "Enough! He's engaged to someone else, okay?" Luke attempts as they pull the two away from each other, supposedly getting them ready for their impending 'marriage'. 

 

They bring the two together again and Luke looks up at Calum, who looks extremely adorable and innocent in a flower crown. "Do you, Calum, take Luke to be your-" "Wait, what?" Calum asks, tearing his gaze away from Luke's amazingly beautiful eyes. "You're getting married!" One of the trolls shouts and that's when Calum collapses, shivering. 

 

Luke holds the boy in his arms. "He's cold as ice!" He says tries to wake the boy up. "There's strange magic here!" The leader of the rock group calls as he walks to Calum. "Bring him to me, Luke." 

 

Luke helps Calum over and the younger boy opens his eyes weakly. "Calum, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze, forever." "What? No..." The brunette mumbles. "Just remove it, then." Luke says, semi-angrily. Calum is  _not_ going to die on his watch. "I can't. If it were his head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." The rock says. "An act of true love?" Calum whispers and some of the trolls coo. "A true love's kiss, perhaps?"

 

Calum shivers again in Luke's arms, more of his hair turning blonde. "Cal, we need to get you back to Ashton." Luke whispers and the brunette opens his eyes again. "Ashton..." He repeats. 

 

"Help us out, Sven." Luke says and the reindeer runs over. The blonde lifts Calum up onto it's back and hops on behind him. "C'mon, Niall!" Niall grabs onto Sven's tail. "Yes! Let's go kiss Ashton! Who is this Ashton?"

 

 

~~~

 

 

Michael's eyes flutter open and he looks around him to see he's completely surrounded by stone walls. He tries to move his hands but they're chained to one of the walls. He looks out the window the best he can and sees the whole fjord covered in ice and snow. "No...what have I done?" He asks and curls in on himself, trying to remember how he got here.

 

 _Michael could see Abigail's guards coming with their swords bared. He ran up to the top floor of his palace, hoping they would leave him alone, but they kept pursuing. "Please, no." He said and one of the guards shot an arrow at him, which he deflected with an ice wall seconds before it hit his face. They started to load up another arrow. "_ _Stay away!" He yelled, practically fighting for his life._

 

_They surrounded him and he sent a spike of ice towards one, extremely close to puncturing him in the neck. He made a huge block of ice and used it to nearly push the other off the balcony._

 

_Ashton ran in, and that did not help Michael's anger at all. "King Michael! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" He had yelled. Michael snapped back into reality then, stopping the spike and wall and looking to Ashton with pleading eyes. The curly haired boy saw that one of Abigail's guards had an arrow aimed at Michael's back. He ran and moved it up just as it released, causing it the hit the chandelier._

 

_The chandelier had come crashing down, and Michael tried to get out of the way in time, but he fell in the blast._

 

_And that's when he lost consciousness._

 

"Why did you bring me here?" Michael whispers as he sees Ashton walk into the cell out of the corner of his eye. "I couldn't just let them kill you." Ashton responds and Michael rolls his eyes. "Why not? I'm a danger to Arendelle," He starts. "Get Calum." He snaps. "Calum hasn't returned." Ashton says and Michael looks up at him, then to the storm still raging outside. 

 

"If you would just stop this winter, bring back summer...please." Michael looks up at him again. "Don't you see? I can't...You have to tell them to let me go."

 

"I'll do what I can." Ashton says and walks out of the cell. Michael hears a cracking and looks down at the chains to see them frozen over. The storm outside gets even more hectic.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Luke runs through the storm on Sven's back, holding Calum close to his chest. "Just hang in there!" He yells over the wind. They arrive to the walls of Arendelle and Niall slides past them. "I'll meet you guys there!" He says.

 

Luke stops Sven at the castle gates. "It's Prince Calum!" One of the guards shouts in surprise. Calum looks up at Luke gratefully. "Are you g-gonna be okay?" The brunette asks, shivering uncontrollably. "Don't worry about me." The blonde assures and three maids come out and take Calum out of Luke's arms. "Get him warm and find Prince Ashton, immediately." He calls to them and they turn around, nodding. "We will."

 

"Make sure he's safe!" He yells, but then the gates close again. He stands there for a minute before sighing and walking off, Sven reluctantly following.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Ashton paces in the library. "I'm going out to look for Prince Calum." He states and the dignitary shakes his head. "You cannot risk going out there again." He says. "But if anything happens to him-" "If anything happens to the Prince, you're all Arendelle has left."

 

Suddenly the door opens and the maids walk in with Calum. "He's in here. Prince Ashton," One says and Ashton runs over to the younger boy, who collapses into his arms.

 

"You're so cold." "Ash, you have to kiss me." "What?" "Now, here we go." Calum says and tries to kiss Ashton, but ends up not being able to reach him. "We'll give you two some privacy." The same maid says and everyone walks out of the room, leaving Calum and Ashton alone.

 

"What happened out there?" Ashton asks, concerned. "Michael struck me with his powers." "I though you said he'd never hurt you?" "I was wrong." Calum leans more into Ashton's arms. "He froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." "A true love's kiss." Ashton says, understanding.

 

He lifts Calum's chin with his finger (ThIS iS KIllinG Me) and gives him a small smile. He leans in slowly, then stops right before his lips.

 

"Oh, Calum, if there was only someone who loved you."

 

"Wh-What?" Ashton gets up, walking away from him. "You said you did..." "As thirteenth in line for my own kingdom, I knew I didn't have a chance. I would have to marry into the throne somehow-" He starts, closing the curtains. "What are you talking about?" Calum asks, shivering. "As heir, Michael was preferable, but no one was getting anywhere with him." Ashton blows out the candles. 

 

"But you-" "Ashton?" "You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that." He walks across the room and grabs a pitcher of water, walking back to the fireplace.

 

"I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Michael." He pours the water on the fireplace. Calum tries to stop him, but falls to the ground. "No, stop."

 

"But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him." "Pl-Please." Ashton laughs a little. "Now all that's left to do is kill Michael, and bring back summer." He walks back over to Calum, who glares at him. "You're no match for Michael." He says bitterly and Ashton holds his chin again, not so gently this time. 

 

"No, you're no match for Michael. I, on the other hand, am the hero that's going to save Arendelle from total destruction." Ashton says and Calum turns his face harshly. "You won't get away with this." He says angrily and the curly haired boy stands, walking to the door. "I already have." 

 

Ashton leaves and locks the door. Calum crawls over to it and tries to turn the handle with no such luck. "Please, somebody help." He whispers and curls into a ball, putting his head in his hands.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death." Abigail says as she pulls her coat tighter around her body. Ashton walks in then, looking grief stricken.

 

"Prince Calum...is dead." He says and sits down, teary eyed. "What happened to him?" Abigail asks. "He was killed...by King Michael." Ashton responds. "His own brother." The girl mutters.

 

"At least we got to say our wedding vows...before he died in my arms." (BULLSHIT ASHTON YOU-sorry ill leave now) "There's no doubt about it now, King Michael is a monster and we are all in grave danger."  Abigail says.

 

"Prince Ashton, Arendelle looks to you."

 

"With a heavy heart, I charge King Michael of Arendelle with treason. He is to be sentenced to death."

 

 

~~~

 

 

Michael looks out at the storm again, holding back his tears. "He's dangerous. Move quickly and resolve." He hears from outside his cell. He pulls on his frozen shackles and they break. The door starts to open just as the back wall crumbles at the weight of the ice. He runs out into the storm and doesn't look back.

 

Ashton walks into the cell to see the back wall blown open, broken shackles on the floor, and Michael not seen anywhere.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Luke walks dejectedly up the side of the mountain. Sven lags behind him, then all of a sudden runs in front of him, blocking the way. "What is it, buddy?" Luke asks and his reindeer nudges him with his antlers. "Woah, watch it...what's wrong with you?" Sven grunts and moos. "I can't understand you when you talk like that." The blonde boy says and tries to walk past him, but is picked up by Sven's antlers. "Stop it! Put me down!"

 

Sven makes more noises. "No, Sven! We're not going back!"

 

The reindeer shakes his head. "He's with his true love."

 

Sven gives him a 'really, bitch?' face and Luke sighs, turning to the kingdom to see the storm picking up and ice encasing the walls. 

 

"Calum..." He whispers and starts running down the hill, hopping onto his reindeer's back.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Calum shivers by the door. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. The door knob jiggles, and he looks up. It jiggles again. "Help." He mumbles, voice barely above a whisper.

 

The door flies open and Niall smiles, taking the carrot out of the lock and putting it back on his face. 

 

"Calum. Oh no." He says and walks towards the fireplace, throwing on fresh wood and lighting it with a match. "Niall? Get away from there." "Woah, so this is heat. I love it." He says, then reaches out to touch it. It burns his hand and he hisses. "But don't touch it!" He rushes over to Calum and helps him over to the fire.

 

"So where's Ashton? What happened to your kiss?" Niall asks. "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." Calum responds, pulling his knees up to his chest. "Huh, but we ran all the way here..." He mutters. "Well, that's okay! We can just find another act of true love to save you!" The brunette looks down. "I don't even know what love is anymore." "That's okay. I do." Niall says, sitting down next to him.

 

"Love is when you put someone else's need before yourselves, like how Luke came all this way to bring you to Ashton then left you forever."

 

"Luke loves me?"

 

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?"

 

Niall's face starts to droop. "Niall, you're melting!" Calum says. "Some people are worth melting for." The snowman says with a smile. But it fades when his face starts to melt even more. "Just maybe not right this second!" 

 

The window then blows open. "Oh, I've got it!" He says, reaching up as much as he can to close the window. "Don't worry, we're going to-" He grunts as he reaches as high as he can. "Wait, I'm getting something!" He says and breaks off an icicle, using it as a telescope. "It's Luke and Sven! They're coming back this way!"

 

"They-they are?"

 

"Wow, he's really moving fast. Huh, I was wrong. I guess Luke doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

 

Calum tries to stand. "Help me up, Niall, please."

 

Niall rushes over to him. "No, no, no, no, no. You have to stay by the fire and keep warm." "No, I need to get to Luke." "...Why?" Niall asks, then smiles. "Oh! I know why! There's you act of true love, right there. Riding across the frozen fjord like a gallant, pungent, reindeer king. Come on!"

 

They run out of the room just as the ceiling collapses, causing Calum to let out a breath of relief. They start walking forward but many ice pikes block their path. "We're trapped." Niall says.

 

Calum looks around desperately, trying to find a way out.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Michael runs across the lake, nearly blinded by the snow and wind.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Calum and Niall bust a window open. "Slide, Cal!" He yells and Calum looks down at the snowy bank ahead of him. They both slide down and Niall smiles when they get to the bottom in a giant snowball. "We made it!" He yells, shaking the extra snow off him as Calum struggles to get up.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"C'mon, buddy, faster!" Luke says to Sven as he runs across the fjord.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"Luke!" Calum yells and the wind picks up, blowing Niall into several pieces through the wind. "Keep going, Cal!" Calum pushes forward. "Luke!" He collapses to the ground, holding his hand to his chest. His hair turns white and he looks up, seeing Luke running towards him. 

 

 

~~~ 

 

 

Michael fights through his own storm. He sees a figure come up to him and recognizes it as Ashton. "Michael, you can't run away from this." The green eyed boy shakes his head. "Just...take care of my brother."

 

"Your brother? He returned from the mountain cold and weak. He said you froze his heart."

 

"What? No."

 

"His skin was ice, and his hair turned white..." Michael shakes his head again.

 

"Your brother is dead, because of you."

 

" _No!_ " Michael shouts and collapses to his knees, burying his face in his hands. 

 

Calum looks up, seeing Luke. "Calum!" The blonde shouts and Calum smiles before hearing a sword being drawn. He turns and sees Ashton standing over Michael. He looks back at Luke with a longing expression before running (if you can call it running, because figuratively, he has 2% battery left) and jumps in front of Michael. His body freezes over with ice just as Ashton swings the sword.

 

It breaks into a million pieces and Ashton is thrown back from the force. 

 

Michael picks his head up. "C-Calum, no, no, no, no." He repeats and turns around, hugging his brother as he sobs.

 

Niall runs up with a smile, but it falls when he sees everything. It's all silent for a few minutes, until Calum's body starts thawing. He hugs Michael back. "Wha-Calum?" "Hey, Mikey."

 

"...You sacrificed yourself? For me?" Calum gives him a small smile. "I love you."

 

Niall's eyes light up, realizing what happened. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" He says happily and Michael picks his head up. "Love...will thaw." He pulls away from his brother slightly. "Love, of course."

 

"Mikey?"

 

"Love." He waves his arms up and the ground cracks, the snow and ice floating up into the air.  It meets in a big snowflake in the sky before exploding and the sun appears again.

 

"I knew you could do it." Calum says and hugs Michael again.

 

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and possibly my last." Niall says and Michael laughs a little. 

 

"Oh, Niall, hang on , buddy." He says and makes a snow cloud over the snowman's head. "Ooh, my own personal flurry!"

 

Ashton gets up and Luke starts to walks over to him angrily, but Calum stops him.

 

"Calum, but...he froze your heart." 

 

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Calum says and turns around, but turns back. "And you should get back to the Southern Isles, because once word about this gets around, you won't be marrying into the throne any time soon."

 

 

~~~

 

 

"This is unacceptable! I'm innocent! Ow, my neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could...No? And I demand to speak with the King!" Abigail complains as the guards escort her back to her boat.

 

"This is a message from the King." The head guard says, pulling out a scroll. "'Arendelle with never do business of any sort again with Weaseltown."

 

"Weselton! It's Weselton!"

 

Calum leads Luke through the town square, the blonde boy blindfolded. "Come on, come on, come on!" He accidentally runs the other boy into a pole. "Pole." "Oops, sorry."

 

Calum stops. "Okay. here we are!" Luke removes the blindfold and opens his eyes, seeing a brand new sled.

 

"I owe you a sled."

 

"Are you serious? I can't accept this."

 

"You have to. King's orders. And, you are now Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer." Calum says with a smile. "That's not a thing." Luke laughs. "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?" 

 

Luke looks at him with disbelief and then picks him up, spinning him around. "I love it! I could kiss you right now!" He puts Calum down, embarrassed.

 

"I mean...I would like to, I mean-may we? Wait, what?" Calum giggles. "We may."

 

He kisses the blonde lightly on the cheek. Luke turns and kisses him fully on the lips.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Michael stands in front of the doors, waiting for his brother. Calum comes slipping in, and his brother catches him. "Thanks."

 

He smiles, looking behind him at the open doors. "I like the gates open."

 

Michael smiles back at him. "We're never closing them again." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYY I FINALLY FINISHED and calum is just so cute in this hes like sassy and awkward and omg
> 
> IM SO SO SORRY ASHTON I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IM SORRY, YOURE AMAZING
> 
> thank yall for putting up with me and my slow updates
> 
> -Gracie xxx


End file.
